The Gates of Redwall
by rufe
Summary: Draft Based on the Mariel of Redwall plot line. What will happen when redwall falls?
1. Prologue

  
  
Book One: The Coming of the Vermin  
  
Prologue  
  
Dandin, Mariel, and Bowley were two seasons out to sea when it happened...The Pearl Queen docked on the former island of Terramount. As soon as Mariel saw the ruins of Fort Bladegrit she broke down in tears. Her thirst for vengeance long since quenched she felt all the pain and grief she had felt do to Gabool's evil. Bowley, her young hedgehog traveling companion, was frightened by this development.

"Don't e' fret miz. There be naught amatter see..." he fell silent when fresh waves of grief racked Mariel.

Dandin was shocked. Apart from that day over six seasons ago when Mariel had remembered her identity she had never cried. Not through all the pain and hardships they had endured had she wept once, and now, she was positively bawling.

Dandin decided to try to cheer Mariel up. "Come on my friend. I think that we have adventured long enough. Let's head home."  
  
Mariel repeated the last word reverently, "Home..."  
  
As the Pearl Queen sped home Dandin swore never to go to sea again. Terramount and all its bad memories faded into the horizon as they headed to Redwall.


	2. Chapter 1: Ill Tidings

Extract from the writings of Saxtus, Father Abbot of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country

_It is the summer of the new pine. A young pine tree has started growing by our south wall and our Nameday Feast is to be held soon in honor of this new life. Though in reality I'm still young I no longer feel the temptation to go play with our abbey Dibbuns, though it may have something to do with the fact that Mousebabe has started something of a dibbin rebellion. _

_Forgive my ramblings, but can you truly blame a young mouse? I have some interesting news for you. Foremole has become our abbey recorder! He even has started to speak without mole-speech. I was very puzzled by this decision until my young squirrel friend Rufe Brush told me that there was a mole named Egbert whom Foremole had admired. He is the first ever mole recorder and is determined to prove that moles scholars are as good as mouse or squirrel ones. Rufe is as strong and quiet as ever, but I found him yesterday weeping beside the graves of young Fatch the shrew and Finnibar Galedeep. He's not the only one doing so. Most of the creatures who went on that journey to Southsward two seasons ago can be found occasionally by their graves. Each is changed from the creature that left these walls, even the hares. _

_What else is there to tell you my friend? The seasons have been kind and we have plenty here at Redwall. Now if you excuse me I will go 'visit' with the dibbuns…ahem._

_ Who says the Abbot can't enjoy himself?_

_Saxtus Father Abbot of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country_

* * *

At the same moment Saxtus walked out of the gatehouse study, he was knocked off his feet by a jubilant Mousebabe.

"Fava Abbit, Mista Blackgutts is vistin΄."

Saxtus simply smiled at the sight that greeted him. Dibbuns were dashing everywhere causing havoc and trouble wherever they went. Tarquin, the gluttonous hare, had stayed at the abbey with his family proclaiming outrageously that, "A solemn duty such as food sampler can't bally well be quit lightly, wot?" and was trying vainly to control the dibbuns, his own leverets amongst them. Saxtus's good mood was ruined when he saw Rufe and Hon Rosie, Tarquin's wife, on the battlements overlooking the threshold of the abbey armed with bows and with arrows notched. Rufe was silently motioning his friend over.

Saxtus called one of his most trusted advisers, Blind Simon the Herbologist, and scurried up to the battlements and gazed at what the twosome had their bows aimed at and nearly burst out laughing.

"Why, You two it's only…"

With no warning three forms dashed onto the battlements from the forest. The three of them were right away at the point of javelins held by Rosie, Rufe, and Saxtus, though the latter seemed surprised to find himself armed. Simon, however, exclaimed rather sharply, "STOP! It's only Oak Tom and Treerose."

Saxtus was amazed at the accuracy of his friend's prediction. Indeed the two in front were Oak Tom and his wife, Treerose.

"Careful Rufe," Tom admonished his friend, "You almost killed Balggut, not to mention us!"

Saxtus and Rosie set their javelins down, but Rufe questioned his friend.

"Tom you mean to say that…that you…KNOW THIS CREATURE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Hold on Rufe you were in Southsward when we met him. That is Blaggut. Remember when I told you how Mellus died?"

Rufe frowned, but answered yes.

"Well Blaggut is the one who slayed Slipp, the one who murdered Mellus. The dibbuns love him because he makes small boats for them to sail on the pond."

Rufe's paw finally slackened on the bow and he noticed the third figure.

"And who is this?" he asked.

Treerose stepped forward.

"This is Violet a friend of mine who lives near our spring residence. She said she needed a home for awhile and I suggested she stay here."

An attractive squirrelmaid stepped forward. She was about Rufe's age with thick red fur. Her eyes were a rich brown and she was rather tall for her age.

"S…s…sorry wh…what was your name?" Rufe stuttered, going redder than normal.

"Violet," Violet responded shyly.

Meanwhile the Abbot and Oak Tom were chatting hood-humouredly.

"I say Sax have you lost some weight?" inquired Tom making a great show of pretending to be shocked.

"Aye, and I'd say you found it! Hahahahaha…ahem. So how was the journey here?"

Oak Tom became grave, "Now that you ask, father, we had a spot of trouble on our way here."

"Really? What happened?"

At the mention of trouble Skipper of Otters popped up, as if out of thin air, and Rufe managed to wake himself from his trance.

"It's not really the right place to tell you, we should gather the elders, the trouble involved vermin."

A chilling hush fell upon the small group. However, as usual Simon had a sensible recommendation.

"If there are vermin about, the very first thing we must do is post sentries. For this, we don't need to hold a council. Also we must begin constructing weapons. Redwall is a place of peace. I know that in recent seasons our creatures have seen much warfare, but that doesn't change who we are. We are creatures of peace and healing, and our armories are limited to the five longbows hares made for us seasons ago. Needless to say a vermin army will NOT be held off with just these…"

Skipper interrupted, "we need weapon's o' course, but more'n that we need warriors. We have some good fighters, but most of us are peaceful creatures. Me mates n' some squirrels from Mossflower should fit th' bill nicely.

Simon looked irked, but heeded the logic to Skipper's words. Saxtus, however, was also interested in Simon's ideas and decided to prepare for the making of weapons after Skipper finished.

"If meself and a squirrel could round up some troops w' would 'ave a better chance against the vermin."

"Alright, I'll go." Announced Treerose firmly, as if to quash her husband's protests before they started. Tom, however, tried to deter her anyway.

"No! I'll go. What are you thinking?"

Treerose wasn't easy to move and had an argument ready. "Oh, stop fussing! The creatures here have need of you. They'll need every warrior they have!"

Seeing she wouldn't be moved, Oak Tom gave in. Soon after Skipper and Treerose departed, disappearing into Mossflower like twin wisps of smoke.

* * *

As soon as the two of them left, Saxtus set off to recruit people as "fletchers". The bows Simon had mentioned had been serviceable and easy to make. Saxtus had decided that short bows, made in the same manner, would be better than the sharpened stakes often used by Redwallers as javelins in times of danger. Saxtus, however, had seen more war in his young life than any other Abbot and knew that the shadow of war upon them Redwallers would lose heart and work slower. Saxtus's first priority was morale; everybeast was needed at their best. Mind made up, Saxtus braced himself and headed toward the kitchens.

As he passed the grounds he worried at what would come to pass to his beloved Redwall. Nearing the kitchens he began to worry for himself. As he had feared Sister Sage was on kitchen duty. The stern mouse wouldn't hesitate to lecture anybeast on "idleness". Even the abbot!

Things weren't as bad as he had feared, however, as the young vole Rushtail was on duty. Friar Cockleburrel had died at young age, leaving the other Redwallers to cook in turns. Rushtail had shown he was as skilled at cooking and commanded the kitchens as Cockleburrel had. In fact he was to be appointed Friar of Redwall at the Nameday Feast. Sage was a proper tyrant, but in the kitchens none could out bossy the Friar.

Suddenly Saxtus's good mood vanished. Sister Ann, Sage's equal in sternness, was also on duty. The two of them together might pose a threat not only to Rushtail's authority, but his own as well. Saxtus grit his teeth and placed his…_request_.

"You three. Do you think you could prepare the feast a little early?"

From Sage came the response he had expected, "Father Abbot! You, of all creatures, should know what work a feast is! Why I have half a mind to…"

"That's enough sister!" boomed Rushtail, "Saxtus, I know we could do it, how early are we talking about?"  
  
"I am speaking of a feast within the week."

Rushtail paled

"w…w…week!?"

Sister Ann seemed to have had enough. Furiously she inquired, "And I suppose that you expect us to drop everything and make this feast! Just what is it for, exactly?"

"It seems, good sister, there are vermin in Mossflower, and Skipper and Treerose are gathering our allies. I feel we should have a feast ready."

Ann, who was an aid to Sister Serena, the infirmary keeper, was beside herself.

"Vermin! Oh, I need to prepare the infirmary! There's no time for food!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ann headed for the door, but was stopped by Saxtus.

"Sister Ann, it seems as though we will have some time to prepare. Right now morale is our priority." Then to Sister Sage he said, "Sister I have use of your…organizational skills. Please gather the elders, no, gather all of the adults. Age doesn't necessarily make one wiser."

"As you wish Father." Said Sage, obviously relived that that she wasn't going to have the impossible task of preparing a feast in one week.

Leaving Rushtail in charge Saxtus recruited those Fletchers. Rushtail's orders rang out behind him in a steady stream.

"Don't open that oven, brother, you'll ruin the soufflé…Careful sister, don't flatten the meadowcream swirls…"

Redwall was abuzz, preparing for the coming enemy!

* * *

(Since this is only a draft, I would appreciate any suggestions you may have on improving my first two chapters.)


End file.
